finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
Final Destination 2
In the year 2003 the second installment of Final Destination was released. Final Destination 2 was accompanied with the tag line "Death is like a boomerang, it keeps coming back". It did have a better reception, claiming that it had better special effects and more inventive deaths than the first. But on the other hand it also got said that it was "an average sequel to an average movie". All the same, fans of the first film were happy to see a sequel. Plot One year after the explosion of Flight 180, Kimberly Corman was going on vacation to Daytona with three of her friends. While waiting on the entrance ramp to Route 23, she has a horrifying vision of a deadly pile-up. She stalls her car to block the road and prevents a number of intended victims from entering on the highway. Officer Thomas Burke comes and asks Kimberly to get out of the car due to her erratic behaviour. As the people being blocked get out of their cars to complain, the pile-up occurs. An 18-wheeler truck drives into Kimberly's SUV killing her three friends, but Thomas manages to save Kimberly from being killed as well. Back at the police station when Officer Burke is talking to them, Thomas mentions the Flight 180 explosion, which Eugene Dix tells the group about. The other survivors of the pile up don't believe it and all leave. That night lottery winner and pile up survivor Evan Lewis dies after being impaled by the fire escape ladder on his building. Kimberly then realises that the next to die is Tim Carpenter, and pigeons will cause his death. Once this happens, Kimberly and Thomas call a meeting with the rest of the survivors. Kimberly goes to contact Clear Rivers at the mental asylum she was voulentarily in, Kimplerly eventually convinces Clear to come and help them cheat death, they go off to see William Bludworth who informs them that "only new life can defeat death", giving them a quest to find Isabella Hudson, who was at the scene of the pile up and pregnant. The grieving Nora Carpenter leaves the meeting Kimberly called. Once she has left Rory Peters sees a shadow that looks like a man with hooks. As they all desperatly try to save Nora, she ends up dying. This causes Eugene and Kat Jennings to believe. On the way to the hospital to find Isabella as she has gone into labour, Kimberly mentions how death is working backwards, Eugene, Kat, Rory, Thomas and Kimberly all mention how they have already avoided death once, and because of the reports of the deaths of the Flight 180 survivors, Clear realises that death is trying to "seal the rift", as they should have been dead anyway if it wasnt for the late deaths of the Flight 180 survivors. There is suddenly a van coming up quick, Kat swerved and so did the van (which had Isobella in), Kats car swerves off the road a log impales the car trapping Kat, the car spins backward and a large sharpe pipe narrowly misses Kats head. Eugene although has had his lung puncutured, and is rushed to hospital. Its at this point where Rory saves young man Brian Gibons from being hit by a news van travelling at high speed. When the news van stops it puts a hole in its petrol tank, causing the petrol to run down a pipe past Kats car. Fire men work on getting Kat out of the car, but the airbag is released, forcing Kats head into the large sharpe pipe, instantly impaling her and killing her. Dropping the cigerette she was holding , it blew into the pipe where the petrol was, causing it to ignite, and blowing up the news van. The explosion from the van sent some barbed wire in Rory's direction, cutting him into three. Thomas, Kimberly and Clear all go to the hospital, where Isobella's baby is born, thinking they have defeated death, Clear runs to tell Eugene, but the room suddenly explodes killing both of them. Kimberly then see's that Isobella was never in the car crash, and never supposed to die. Working off an earlier vision, Kimberly gets in a van, and drives it into a lake, where she drowns, thus skipping Burke as she is the last in line. Doctor Ellen Kalarjian resuscitates hers, thus making her cheat death. Making her and Thomas the only survivors of deaths design as it skipped Burke, and Kimberly cheated it. Invited by the Gibbons' to their house for dinner, they talk about how they are returning to normal life. This is when Mrs. Gibbons mentions how Brian was saved by Rory, Kimberly and Burke look at each other, then the BBQ with Brian in front explodes, with his arm landing in front of Mrs. Gibbons. Then the credits roll. Characters * Ali Larter - Clear Rivers: The lone survivor of Flight 180 (from the first film of the series) who uses her experiences to guide the new group of survivors. She is killed in the explosion in the hospital along with Eugene. * A.J. Cook - Kimberly Corman: The female lead, and the visionary whose warning leads to several other motorists and drivers avoiding the accident on Route 23. She and Thomas were confirmed dead in Final Destination 3 in a newspaper article in Choose Their Fate. She was the last to die in the pileup, but is first on Death's list. However, her early intervention of her death results her last to die. She does so between Final Destinaton 2 and Final Destinaton 3. She and Thomas got sucked into a wood chipper. * Michael Landes - Thomas Burke: A New York state trooper and lead male character. He and Kimberly were confirmed to be dead in Final Destination 3 in a newspaper article in Choose Their Fate. He was the first to die in the pileup, but last on Death's list. He dies between Final Destination 2 and Final Destination 3. He and Kimberly got sucked into a wood chipper. * Terrence Carson - Eugene Dix: A teacher who is initially skeptical of Death's design, but becomes convinced after witnessing the predicted death of a fellow survivor. He is killed in the explosion in the hospital along with Clear. He is the second to die in the pileup, but is seventh on Death's list. * Jonathan Cherry - Rory Peters: A drug addict, and the film's comic relief. He is killed after an explosion, being cut into three pieces after a barb-wire fence rams into him. He is the third to die in the pileup, but is sixth on Death's list. * Keegan Connor Tracy - Kat Jennings: A very direct woman with a unordinary sense of humor and tends to complain often. She is unfortunately killed after being in a car crash and becoming stuck in her seat, when the airbag goes off and impales her head into the pipe protruding from the back of her seat. She is the fourth to die in the pileup, but is fifth on Death's list. * Lynda Boyd - Nora Carpenter: Tim's mother, and oldest of the survivors. She is killed in an elevator by decapitation. She is the fifth to die in the pileup, but is fourth on Death's list. * James Kirk - Tim Carpenter: Tim is 15 years old, and is the youngest of the survivors. He is crushed by a giant glass window. He was the sixth to die in pileup, but is third on Death's list. * David Paetkau - Evan Lewis: A young man who recently won $250,000 in the lottery. He is killed by impalement through the eye by a fire escape ladder. He was the seventh to die in the pileup, but is second on Death's list. * Tony Todd - William Bludworth: Reprising his role as the mortician who warns the survivors of Death's Design. He also suggests that "new life" will be able to overcome Death. * Justina Machado - Isabella Hudson: A pregnant woman, who survived the pileup, who therefore, was not meant to die in the pileup and is not on Death's list. * Andrew Airlie - Michael Corman * Sarah Carter - Shaina * Alejandro Rae - Dano * Shaun Sipos - Frankie * Odessa Munroe - Biker's Girlfriend * Don Bell - Biker * Christina Jastrzembska - Administrator * Eileen Pedde - Anesthesiologist * Jill Krop - Anchorwoman * Marrett Green - Anchorman * Noel Fisher - Brian Gibbons * Benita Ha - Dental Receptionist * Aaron Douglas - Deputy Steve * Eric Keenleyside - Detective Suby * Enid-Raye Adams - Ellen Kalarjian * Fred Henderson - Doctor Lees * Veena Sood - ER Nurse * David Purvis - Guest * Marke Driesschen - Host * Darcy Laurie - Man in Elevator * John R. Taylor - Man with Hooks * Alf Humphreys - Roger Gibbons * Chilton Crane - Mrs. Gibbons * Sarah Hattingh - Nurse in Delivery Room * Klodyne Rodney - Obstetrician * Rheta Hutton - On-Ramp Lady * John Stewart - Paramedic at Farm * Cam Cronin - Paramedic at Hospital * Alison Matthews - Physician * Mark Lukyn - Rescue Worker * Lorne Stewart - Skate Rat * Jenny Lang - Young Woman Alternate Ending The original movie was supposed to end with Kimberly and Officer Burke embracing in the hospital after Kimberly is revived. Trivia * The characters in this movie, are some what involved or witnessed, the deaths of the characters in Final Destination. ** Thomas Burke was originally spose to die via a shootout, however he was called at the last minute and clean up the remains of Billy Hitchcock who was originally meant to die on Flight 180. ** Kat Jennings was originally spose to die via a gas leak at a hotel she was meant to be staying at, however it was prospered due to the fact the bus she was traveling along hit a girl, which was Terry Chaney, a survivor of the Flight 180. ** Eugene Dix was originally meant to die via getting stabbed by a student however, he was called to replace another teacher, who just dead. The teacher he replaced was Valerie Lewton, the teacher who survived Flight 180 and the teacher of the students. ** Rory Peters was originally meant to die when a play he was spose to attend, collapsed, however he was too distracted by a sign that fell on a guy, the guy was Carter Horton who again, was a survivor of Flight 180. Novelization Category: Films Category: Final Destination 2